characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Larxene
Larxene is a minor villain from the Kingdom Hearts series. She is the XII member of the Organization XIII. Background An unnamed human from an unknown world, Larxene's original persona had a heart filled with darkness, but she also had a strong will. After her heart was fully consumed by the darkness, she became a Heartless, but her consciousness got to live on as a Nobody named Larxene. Larxene was recruited onto the Organization XIII by Xigbar. At first, she was mildly unsatisfied with her new role, as her comrades weren't very interesting to her. However, she became more invested in her work when she met another newcomer named Marluxia. Both of them had similar points of view when it came to the idea of Nobodies regaining their hearts, and soon started scheming to take over the Organization XIII. Powers & Abilities *'Portal Summoning: '''Just like other members of the Organization, she's capable of creating Corridors of Darkness, portals that allow her to travel between worlds. *'Super Speed.' *'Electricity Manipulation:' Larxene is capable of using many electric attacks. She's also able to combine electric attacks with her knives. **'Blitz:' She creates multiple clones of herself and proceeds to charge into the enemy with extreme speed. **'Lightning Barrage:' Attacks the foe by casting many lightning spells on them. **'Lightning Cage:' Larxene creates many duplicates of herself and uses them to surround the enemy and trap them. **'Lightning Dive:' Performs a diving attack towards the enemy while covered in lightning. **'Rush:' Sends two copies of her flying at blistering speeds. **'Savage Carousel:' Larxene generates two large chains of electricity and spins around with them, causing great damage to anyone who comes into contact with them. **'Voltic Rush:' Larxene's Limit Break. She performs a brutal combination of extremely quick lightning attacks that finish with a notably strong electric strike. Equipment *'Knives:' Larxene carries a set of knives that she can throw or use as melee weapons. They are good electric conductors for her electric attacks. **'Trancheuse:' Larxene's most basic set of knives. They have no special abilities. **'Orage:' Lets Larxene string together faster, longer ground combos, while also allowing her to jump during combos. **'Tourbillon:' Upgraded version of Orage. They boost Larxene's power during a long chain attack. **'Tempête:' Upgraded version of Tourbillon. They boost the power of her combo attacks. **'Carmin:' Boosts her magic power, and increases the power of her thunder attacks. **'Météore:' Upgraded version of Carmin. They add a fire effect to her attacks. **'Etoile:' Upgraded version of Météore. They highly boost her magic power. **'Irrégulier:' Boosts her physical strength. Provides a further boost when her health is low. **'Dissonance:' Upgraded version of Irréguler. It allows her to perform stronger combos. **'Eruption:' A weapon that enables her attacks to reach a wide area and deal heavy damage. **'Soleil Couchant:' Upgraded version of Eruption.' Increases her defense in a pinch. **'Indigo: '''Allows Larxene to perform deadlier aerial combos. **'Vague: Upgraded version of Indigo. **'Déluge:' Upgraded version of Vague. It increases her aerial movement. **'Rafale:' A weapon that lets her string together longer ground and aerial combos. **'Typhon:' Upgraded version of Rafale. It allsows Larxene to perform more critical hits. **'Extirpeur:' A weapon that offers high Magic and extended aerial combos. **'Croix du Sud:' A weapon that offers high Magic and combo reach. **'Lumineuse: '''A weapon that lets you string together longer ground combos with wider reach. **'Clair de Lune:' Upgraded version of Lumineuse that heals her after a chain attack. **'Vol de Nuit:' Boosts all of Larxene's stats and improves the power of her combos. **'Foudre:''' Larxene's strongest set of knives. They increase all of her stats drastically and improve her combo potential. Feats Strength *Physically overpowered Sora in multiple occasions. *Defeated the Riku replica with a single attack. *Nearly incapacitated Sora with two kicks. *Tossed the Riku replica across a large room with a single hand. Speed *Capable of easily outspeeding Sora, who can deflect light-based attacks. *Fast enough to leave after-images of herself. *Easily the fastest member of Organization XIII. Durability *Can take many hits from Sora. *Her willpower was strong enough to allow her to live on as a Nobody after her heart was consumed by the darkness. Skill *Aided Marluxia in his plans to take over the Organization. *Even the Riku replica fears her power. Note that the replica is unable to feel emotions. *Became the only female member of Organization XIII, without counting Xion. *Her sadistic nature earned her the nickname 'Savage Nymph'. Weaknesses *Her sadism can be detrimental to her fighting abilities, as she will make fights go on for longer than needed, just to see the enemy suffer. *If she gets wet, her electricity can heavily damage her, to the point of almost killing her. Fun Facts *In the Kingdom Hearts manga, she can be seen reading about Marquis de Sade, the French writer who created sadism as a sexual practice. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Knife Wielders Category:Speedsters Category:Deceased Category:Completed Profiles